


Letters to No One

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Death, F/F, alternate universe- attack on titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That day, the human race remembered the terror of being dominated by THEM and the shame of being held captive in a birdcage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to No One

**Author's Note:**

> Take this as a prologue of sorts. I know I need to stop starting different fics but I have a hard time concentrating on one thing at a time so that's why I have so many... Enjoy! (When I posted this the first time I forgot to mention that this is from Alex's point of view).

I was with Becky and Tobin when it happened. We stood there in the town square with our eyes wide as the Colossal Titan looked over the wall and busted through Wall Maria in Siganshina District. Many of the people surrounding us were crushed by the stone that rained down on us while others, like us, stood in shock. It wasn’t until the titans flooded through the gaping hole in the wall that people reacted. The supposedly unbreachable wall had been breached.

Noticing that much of the debris from the wall had gone in the direction of her house, Tobin hurried home to make sure her mom was okay. I followed, leaving Becky behind without a second thought. We turned the corner to find a huge boulder on the place Tobin and I used to call home with the one we both called mom crushed underneath all the rubble. Our efforts to free her legs so we could all escape were pointless, we knew that, but we tried anyway. Mom yelled at us both to leave as soon as she realized titans were in the city. We didn’t listen. To our mom’s relief, however, Boxxy showed up in a flurry of metal wires and gas, determined to repay the debt she believed she owed our family.

It looked as though she was going to fight and kill an approaching titan, until she stopped in her tracks. Instead, she turned around and scooped both Tobin and me up, carrying us away from the oncoming titan. All we could do was watch as the titan, with its deformed head and wicked smile, devoured the one we loved most. Tobin was now the only family I had.

Tobin screamed, cried, and yelled, even punching Boxxy in the back of the neck because the woman had failed to save our mother. As for me, I was calm, collected, and heartbroken beyond belief. I couldn’t believe that I’d just watched my mother be taken away from me again, I didn’t think that could even happen. Either way, I had to stay strong for Tobin, who was easily agitated and was in trouble more often than not.

Boxxy took us to a transportation boat inside Wall Maria where we met up with Becky and her grandfather. Once the boat was full, the soldiers from the Garrison Regiment had to hold civilians back as the boat departed. Some of the more desperate ones tried to jump from land onto the boat. Many failed.

The refugees from Shiganshina and Wall Maria were transported to Trost District in Wall Rose. Warehouses where food used to be kept were what Tobin, Becky, and I called our temporary home. A food shortage had been going on in Wall Rose for a while so those warehouses had been empty for a while. With that being said, the next day we were each given a small loaf of bread only slightly bigger than our hands and told by Becky that it was our daily ration.

To hopefully fix this shortage, the refugees were put to work cultivating any barren land available for growing crops. The shortage still wasn’t fixed the next year so the military decided to take action. 250,000 people were chosen and sent on a mission to attempt to retake Wall Maria. Among them, Becky’s grandfather. Out of the 250,000, not even 200 returned and Becky’s grandfather was gone.

It was the night they told Becky about her loss that the three of us decided that the next year we would enlist in the military. For Tobin, it was so she could satisfy her need to go outside of the walls and extinguish the hatred she felt towards the titans. She would have gone off to join the Survey Corps whether Wall Maria had been taken or not. I was joining to keep Tobin from dying an early death that would come from her impulsive actions. Becky was only enlisting because she had nowhere else to go. We were destined to join the Survey Corps.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, there's going to be so much death so if you don't know anything about Attack on Titan, be prepared. I'm using both the manga and the anime to write this so it won't go past the first season of the anime to prevent possible spoilers (though if asked I will continue this on to where I think the second season will go).
> 
> This is the link to the cast list to help you understand it a bit better:  
> https://boldlyintodarkness.tumblr.com/post/142149327002/attack-on-titan-au-cast-list


End file.
